Lost in history
by morgana grim
Summary: After a freak accident Mandy is sent to the past. It is up to Grim to find her.
1. slice of time

It was a breath-taking day in the small middle class town of Endsville, a young dreary looking blonde girl wearing a pink dress and black headband walked down the street with a dull minded boy and Death. Grim was walking Billy and Mandy to school, billy was rambling on about chocolate covered pickles and mandy tried hard to ignore him. Grim sighed, his arms hung low and he held losely on to his scythe. Stopping he waited for billy to move ahead a bit and swung at the boy, knowing it wouldnt hit him, but grim lost his grip on his scythe, it spun through the air and sliced a portal into the air and sucked mandy into it and dissappeared. The scythe stood piont down in a crack in the ground and Grim's jaw dropped.

"Dat's not good!" he said walking over to the weapon and removing it from the ground. Billy kept talking for about two minutes before he noticed mandy gone.

"Mandy? Come out, come out where ever you are!" Billy called looking around, through bushes and trash cans.

"Where could she have gone?" Grim asked himself with his fists on his hips.

Meanwhile...

Mandy fell out of the portal on to a dirt road infront of a 18 year old girl wearing patched up rags.

"Oh my gods, where did you come from, dear?"she dropped the basket she was holding and ran to mandy's side. Rubbing her head mandy looked up at the older girl.

"Where am I?"

"About a short walk from London." the girl answered.

"London? Why are you wearing rags? Havent you ever heard of jeans?" she asked.

"Je-ens?" the girl sounded the word out. "No I cannot say I have. Come, you can find yourself again at my home. We are nearly there." She helped mandy up and grabbed her basket of fruit before heading on. The house was small with only one room, the ground was pounded dirt covered with rugs and pillows. A large cauldron hung in the fire place cooking something the smelt like roses and raspberries. The kitchen area had a small ebony table and fine knifes and spoons. Hearbs hung from everywhere and books were piled up in every corner. 'For such a shabby outside the inside is beautiful.' Mandy thought to herself. The girl placed her basket on the table and then flopped down on a pillow, Mandy sat across from her.

"I should introduce myself, I am Miss Nadia Valentine, and you are?"

"Mandy. I was going to school when that portal opened and sent me here. Oh by the way, I know this is a weird question but what year is it?"

"Well that is an unusual question, its 1531, why?"

"Well when I fell into that portal it was 2001."

"gosh thats far into the future!" Nadia said getting up and stirring her cauldron, Mandy followed her.

"Arent you scared? I thought people from this time where terrified of the supernatural, witchcraft and stuff." she commeted, Nadia raised an eyebrow and Mandy clicked in.

"Your a witch, arent you?" she asked.

"Indeed I am."

"that smells nice, what is it?" mandy asked changing the subject.

"Soap." Nadia answered simply. "So how did a portal open up? It normally takes a fair bit of power to make one."

"You probably wouldn't belive me if I told you.

Nadia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Try me." she challenged.

'Well here goes!' Mandy thought. "I won a bet with the grim reaper and he has to be my best friend forever. While he was walking me and my other friend to school he must have dropped his scythe and it made the portal." She explained.

Nadia raised her eyebrow again. "Interesting, so if you are indeed friends with the grim reaper, than all we have to do is to get him here and ask him to send you to your time." Nadiasaid thinking hard about something as she pulled back a curtain and looked out her widow. "Maybe I could come with you." she thought out loud.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Back in Endsville

Billy's house

"Oh man, where could she have gone?" Grim asked himself as Billy ran in little circles beside him. "She could be anywhere in any demention, or underworld or time!"

"She should go to Asgard its fun there!" Billy laughed, as he ran into the wall.

"No if she went to an underworld whoever she replaced would have come here, dat only leaves every demention and time." he sighed resting his head in his hands. "Maybe da portal was triggered on something dat was on her mind. What could mandy have been tinking of at the time? What are you working on in school, billy?"

"Independent study, Im studing pie!"

Grim sighed and stood up. "come on billy maybe deres a clue in mandy's room."

They left billy's house and crossed the street to mandy's. Up in mandy's room grim searched through her things till he found something helpful.

"It seems dat mandy was studying witches in 16 century England. Well its a start. We'll have to go to Father Time and see if he'll help."

"we're going back in time? Cool! I love going back in time!" Billy cheered.

Grim suddenly remembered the last time billy went through time. "On second thought how about you wait at your house and I'll go find mandy."

"But I wanna help, and go through time grim. Oh please cant I come? please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleeeeaaasssseeeeeee?"

"Billy I tink deres a cherry pie at your house."

"Pie!" billy said before shooting off home.

"Phew!" he sighed and taking her scythe sliced a portal to the halls of time.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

It had been 3 days since mandy had came here, and being in the past with the fresh air seemed to brighten mandy's mood, though she hasnt smiled she stopped threatening. Nadia made a dress for her so she didnt stand out when they went to the market or to pick flowers. Nadia liked having mandy around and started calling her 'Little sister' seeing as the name mandy hadnt been invented yet she re-named her Dee. Mandy enjoyed being in the 16th century, though there were things about her time she missed, such as toleits and running water, but she was getting use to the outhouse in Nadia's yard.

Nadia's neibours, who already thought she was weird, belived that 'Dee' was Nadia's younger cousin whom she had to adopt. Mandy was no longer worried about when Grim was coming to find her, she relaxed in the peaceful world. Working on her independent study project, since after all who knows better about 16th century witchcraft than a 16th century witch. Nadia taught Mandy some spells and tricks, like making smoke screens and becoming invisible, which mandy could only do for about 30 seconds and Nadia could stay invisible for 10 minutes.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Grim arrived at the halls of time and was greeted by father time.

"Ah the grim reaper, welcome! What can I do for you?"

"I need to see a century of time, one of my friends has gone missing and I belive she may be dere, or den."

"Certainly, right this way! Which century do you want to see?" Father time lead grim to a room full of television sets each playing different moments in time.

"16th century England, please."

Father time turned a dial and the screens turned to cities and town of England in the age. Grim began to scan the many tvs.

"Good luck with your search!" Father time waved as he walked away.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞


	2. new neighbour

**Please give me reviews I want to know what you thought of the story**.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

With her study project complete Mandy settled into the busy, yet peaceful life of Nadia's world. Nadia taught mandy about which kinds of plants do what and which to stay away from. They were pulling weeds from her garden when mandy noticed a beautiful plant with drooping pink flowers.

"Nadia? What is this one?" she asked.

looking over nadia answered: "Oh thats Digialis Purpurea. Its highly poisonous!"

"Its called what?"

"Digialis Purpurea, Foxglove."

Mandy looked at the deadly plant, and the little bumble bees sitting on its flowers.

"Why would you keep a poisonous plant?"

"It takes unwanted animals out of my garden." She picked a plant from the ground and breathed in its aroma. "Ah I love Anethum Graveolens!" she smiled.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I ment Dill." Nadia giggled.

"Hey do you have any 'eye of newt'?" Mandy inquired sarcastically.

Not looking up from the dill patch she was working on Nadia pointed to a group of flowers.

"The lavender is over there." she said. Mandy picked a bloom, examining the lavender.

"This is eye of newt? Really?"

"Mmmhhmm." Nadia nodded.

"How do you know so much about plants?"

Nadia stood up and lifted a basket of herbs and flowers from the ground, she dusted of her dress.

"I study them, also my father loved plants and kept many books on them." She offered Mandy a hand up, and they went back inside.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

After a few hours of searching Grim finally found what he was looking for, Mandy. She was sitting in a large garden with a young girl in the late teens. Mandy seemed to fit in with the world around her, dressed in a basic dress, and even more shocking she seemed happy! It was very strange to see her so cheerful.

"Maybe she would be happier there?" Grim thought out loud. 'I should go get her just incase." he sighed and created a portal to mandy.

He exited out into a quite part of a small village. Close by was the garden he saw mandy in, he walked up to the home it grew beside and knocked on the door. The young lady he saw open the door and smiled.

"Welcome, please come in."

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

In was only five minutes after finishing in the garden when there came a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Nadia walked to the door and opened it. "Welcome, please come in." She lead Grim into the house to Mandy.

"Took you long enough bone bag!" she scowled.

"Im sorry but do you know how hard it is to find one little girl in a century! Like finding a needle in a haystack!"

Mandy looked ashamed. "Im sorry Grim, I shouldn't have snapped. Can you bring us back to Endsville? Nadia too?"

Grim looked at Nadia who offered her hand. "Nadia Valentine. how do you do sir?"

"Uh im fine miss Valentine. um why do you want to go to the future?"

"Because I am a witch and its only a matter of time before i get burned at the stake."

"Well you cant be sure thats how you die." He tried to reassure her, but Nadia picked up mandy's history book about 16 century witches and opened it to a page.

"Nadia Valentine aka NV

Miss Valentine lived in a small village on the outskirts of london. After adopting a little girl she claimed to be her cousin the young girl dissapeared and the villagers blamed Nadia accusing her of satanic rituals using the dead girls bones. Miss Valentine was burned at the stake the next night."

Grim chuckled nervously. "Oh ya I remember now. Fine you can come with us, but don't freak out when we get to the future."

"Deal! Now you may want to get out of the house." Nadia said pushing Mandy and Grim out.

"Why?" Mandy asked.

Nadia smiled and suddenly the house, and garden lit up and dissapeared into a small bag she was carrying. Grim's jaw dropped.

"Wow." He said in awe. Then he focused and sliced a portal to the future just as villagers noticed and started coming at them.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

In the future Nadia's eyes widened, taking in all the unusual sights before her.

"Amazing!"

"Yes it is, now where are you going to live?"

"Oh!" she came back to herself. "When I open this bag my garden and house will rebuild itself. I just need a place to put it."

"Mandy! Your back!" Billy came running over and hugged her, Mandy tried with out luck to pry the boy off her, then gave up and punched him; Billy flew back a few steps.

"Hello Billy. Nadia if you need some room theres space in my side yard. Your house and garden aren't that big. Maybe Grim could even update your home." Mandy led Nadia to a spot and she unloaded her home, and Grim used his scythe to make it look 21st century. First he made it bigger by adding another floor and then added everything that modern people needed, including running water, a good bathroom, electricity, and a kitchen full of electronics. Mandy walked around the house discribing each new item and what they were used for. After a week Nadia was getting used to the modern world and got a job at a renaissance fair and baby sat Mandy and Billy when Grim was out doing her job. And the lived ...uh happly ever after.


End file.
